Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gods
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: Harry goes home to endure the torment of living with his family, until he gets a letter from Remus saying he can stay with him and his halfbrother Daniel. If that wasn't wierd enough Voldermort's become a Goa'Uld. StargateHarry Potter. AU
1. I am your god

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gods**

**Cailean**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter/Stargate SG1 and any characters or places from within the two deep and mysterious tales._

**A/N:** _For those of you who don't know, this is a Stargate/Harry Potter crossover. That means it deals with concepts from both shows/movies/books. _

_I guess you know what Harry Potter is, so let me explain a little on Stargate. If you know what it is, or simply don't care, skip to the end of the italics._

_Stargate is a show on the Sci-Fi channel (75 if you have Comcast) and runs at about six o'clock on normal weekdays, and 7-11 on Mondays. Friday has two episodes from the current season (8) and it's spin-off show (Stargate: Atlantis). Anyways, it all started with a movie (Stargate) a couple of years ago (at least more then eight). Anyways, a guy finds a large stone ring (I think it is a story tall) in the sand in ancient Egypt I believe and it is carted off for the government to study. Some years later, Daniel Jackson (an linguist/anthropologist/archeologist) is in front of a group of archeologists and says he believes the pyramids are older and such and such (I don't remember exactly) and is kicked out of the fancy little club._

_Where he soon after (meaning as he walked outside) met a woman named Katherine gives him a job (sort off). Basically he works finding out what a set of strange symbols means, and corrects hieroglyph translation mistakes in about thirty seconds. It all revolves around something called the Gate of the Stars aka the Stargate. He spends a week solving the puzzle, not even knowing what the Stargate is (which can transport beings from one place to another through a wormhole). Stuff happens, and Daniel, Jack O'Neill (the commanding officer on the team) and a team head through another planet._

_Basically they save it from a Gua'Uld claiming to be Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, they send him a nuke (or at least a really big bomb) and blow his ship sky high (well... to smithereens at least). Daniel stays behind and gets married; Jack and the team go back, saying Daniel died. A year later, as the Stargate program was about to be shut down, a group of mystery men come through the gate, kidnap a female officer and kill the rest, then leave. Jack sends a message to Abados (where Daniel is) he responds, yada yada yada, then Jack comes through because they think the Gua'Uld (which are parasitic snake like things) came from there._

_Turns out they didn't, and that there are many different types of combinations to use the Stargate and Daniel shows Jack a temple with hundreds of Addresses. (Think of a Phone book and the Stargate the phone.) This continues... Daniel's wife and her brother are kidnapped and then they go after them where they meet Teal'c, a Jaffa (meaning he carries a baby Gua'Uld in his gut later referred to as 'Junior'.) and they work together to save everyone. Some where in there they met Sam Carter (a female)._

_I suck at summaries, and if you really want to know, I suggest renting Stargate at a Blockbuster near you, and watching the TV show sometimes. ;)_

_I also will be using rough Latin translations in this, so don't sue me if you don't like it._

_On to the first part..._

* * *

The catacomb was quite, except for the constant yet irregular dripping of water from overhead and the occasional scurrying of a mouse as it ran back to its home in the deep underground labyrinth. Shadows danced on the walls, the gentle swaying light bulbs the only source of light. The bones of those long deceased lined the walls, skulls placed around in an artistic sort of way. And the stale scent of dried bones and Earth was all that there was for miles around. 

But all of this seemed to have no effect on the two-cloaked figures, as they slowly walked through the maze of bones, as if looking for something particular. The leaders hood was pulled low over his face, and nothing of his appearance could be seen. The shorter man following though, held a stick giving of faint light that showed the nervousness that flooded his mousy face.

The two kept walking, their gentle footfalls echoing loudly in the abandoned underground graveyard, but soft enough that no one would know they were there more then a quarter a mile away. They seemed to have no destination, and had simply decided they wanted to walk in the death filled park of skeletons and rats.

After a few miles of walking in the twisting and turning maze, and seemingly have gotten no where, the leader stopped in front of a large portrait of a large half giant glaring down at them evilly. The thin lips of the leader twisted into a cruel smile, as he put a hand on the painting, feeling the coolness of the long dried pain washing over him.

"_Coarguo veritas"_ The leader whispered softly, as the frame of the large painting glowed a soft green, before hinges appeared on one side, and the flute the half giant had been holding became a door handle, which easily slid open upon the man's touch, "Finally..."

He entered a large room, lined with gold, silk and tapestries hanging on the walls surrounding the treasures. A large throne sat in the middle of the room, red velvet cushions and gold armrests and backboard, each engraved with the largest, and most beautiful gemstones the servant had ever seen.

The leader continued his walk up a red carpet, eyeing the dust free objects in the room. There had to be more moneys worth in here then the Queen of England had ever seen in her entire life! He finally stopped his long walk when he had reached the base of the throne.

A pale and bone thin hand reached out, only to come in contact with a barrier, which spread around the throne in a large circle. He looked around, but there seemed to be no way to penetrate the large protection charm. Even if he were to try his magic, the odds of it working...

He continued to examine the throne, when two sets of writing at the bottom caught his attention. The first he did not recognize, and consisted of many strange symbols that were elegantly carved into the gold itself. The second on the other hand, looked more familiar.

_Modo caeles acou solium._

A twisted smile formed on his lips, as he chuckled softly. So that's how the gods wanted to play, eh? Well two could play at that game. He quickly turned around, and began shifting around the treasures in search of _something_.

Goblets... Coins... A Chariot... A statue...

The leader growled in frustration, not finding what he was looking for. He grabbed a gold coin and threw it as far as he could to the other side of the room, where it bounced off of a familiar shield protecting an urn.

The smile reappeared on his face, as he walked to the other side of the room, kneeling by the gold urn. More of the strange urn decorated its surface, along with more of the familiar Latin scrawl.

"_Evinco detestor iracundia, conluvies converso supervivo, denique adergo homo abicio,"_ the leader read aloud, before reaching over and stroking the side of the urn.

It was here. The key to his immortality...

And half thinking, he pulled the top of the urn off, and uttered a scream as what was within entered his body.

His scream echoed loudly through the catacombs, and quickly died the next moment. A boney hand pulled down his hood to reveal to red, snake like eyes, which flashed white for a moment, before he turned around a strode to his throne, passed through the barrier and sat down.

"I am awake at last," a strange voice said, different from the one before, "it is time to reclaim this land as my very own once more."

The mouse faced servant stared in fear, shaking badly and ready to collapse. He immediately fell to his knees in front of his master, saying meaningless babble of how he would be by his side the whole time, ready for his master to use him however he wished.

The master raised an eyebrow, a cold smirk on his face and uttered a single curse as the servant quickly twisted and wreathed in pain before him, ending it a half moment later. Touching his chin gently, he looked around his treasure room and laughed coldly.

"I am your god," his voice echoed loudly, "And none shall stand in my way!"

* * *

_Coargou veritas- Show me the Truth_

_Modo caeles acou solium- only a god may touch this throne_

_Evinco detestor iracundia, conluvies converso supervivo, denique adergo homo abicio- Through the Gods Wrath, we have survived, finally bringing him down_


	2. Hope it isn’t to cold where you are

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything that looks familiar, except for maybe my style of writing. )_

**A/N: **_yay I finally updated! Be happy Dammit! This is going to be mostly Harry Potter based, as hey, this is a Harry Potter story with Stargate thrown in. For all you Danny lovers (He's mine!!! Back off dammit! –Waves around stick-) He will soon have his major debut._

_(I never expected so many reviews...)_

_Enjoy!_

**Cailean**

* * *

He had been almost positive this was going to be another average summer. You know, filled with the simple things that irk us and then make us wanna laugh the next. For the most part that was how this summer was going. He'd gotten yelled at a million times by his aunt and uncle, which suited him fine, and spent the evenings roaming the streets before finally visiting the park. That was how it had been every day since he got back from Hogwarts.

Only, there was one exception. About two weeks into his stay, the temperature got really cold, and it was almost like someone had switched the weather around. It was all over the news recently, and it was confusing everybody. His aunt and uncle were sure it was the fault of his kind. After all, why else would it snow in the desserts of Africa? Was that even possible?

Which is why they believed it to be magic, and therefore young Harry Potters fault. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and continued to swing on the small swing. The ground was frozen over, and a few children were being called back inside from there late play for dinner. Soon, Harry was the only one left and the young male seemed not to care in the least.

He hadn't heard from his friends, but that didn't worry him. He hardly heard from them last summer and it had only been a week or so since they departed. But that wasn't what saddened the boy. What was, was far more complex and emotional then that. For young Harry Potter had recently lost his godfather and seemingly last person to lean on to the wings of death.

Why _should_ he smile? To give in to the aura of happiness? To pretend to be like everyone else? No, he had had enough of that in his life. It was okay to be sad, to be crushed, and to be lonely even. It was even okay to cry... But Harry could cry no more. He knew that there would be no way to bring Sirius back, but it still saddened him.

Looking at a small black watch wrapped around his wrist, he sighed and forced himself to his feet to begin his long walk home. Okay, so it wasn't _that_ long, but it still felt like it. Nothing out of the ordinary happened that night. He got home, got yelled at, went to his room, and finally went to bed. This routine continued for several more weeks.

And then, one morning, something completely strange and out of the ordinary happened. It snowed in England for the first time in the middle of the summer. It was like the old movie, with Christmas in July, and it caused meteorologists worldwide to begin a long and confusing journey for the truth.

Harry on the other hand, was more interested in an owl he had received that morning. It was small and brown, with large green eyes and half frozen from being out all night in the freezing weather. Harry stroked it half heartedly and let it have some of Hedwig's water and food. The female owl looked aghast.

"_Dear Harry,"_

The letter read,

"_How are you? I'm sure the strange weather has caught your attention. Dumbledore is almost positive it is due to some magical aliment but no one is sure what. According to all knowledge gained, changing the weather is impossible. I did some research on it, and it has never happened before. Unless you watch cartoons... _

"_Anyways, that wasn't really the reason I wrote you. Just needed something to take up space before saying this. I know you were hurt by Sirius' death and never really got over it. I know how it is. Sirius was my best friend... I would do anything to bring him back, and I must ask you, _Don't do anything stupid! _To lose you as well would be to insult Sirius death! _

"_On a brighter note, I was wondering if you'd like to come stay with me for a while. I live a little ways out and there are a few muggles around but none would bother us. A large quite and open space always helps me think. And a few in the Order stop by regularly. If you want to come, I can have you by the end of the week. _

"_Send your reply soon, and forgive Ham if he gives you any trouble. My neighbor's dog tried to eat him..._

"_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin"_

Green eyes scanned the letter a couple of times as Harry thought it over. It would be nice to get away for a while... and he'd be with Remus, Sirius' close friend... And the last of the marauders... He rubbed the back of his head. And then there would be constant updates about the wizarding world... He could live with that.

Searching his desk, he found a half pecked at blue feather quill and a half sheet of parchment and scribbled down his reply quickly, before pausing to reread it. Tapping his pen he read it once more to make sure.

"_Remus,_

"_I'd love to come for a visit, as long as I'm not forced into doing anymore chores. My aunt and uncle wont care, they yelled at me enough this summer the only way they'd know I was gone when they find the house is silent._

"_I'm guessing the full moon has passed giving your question... I know you hate it. I'd like to hear about what's going on too, if you don't mind. In the Order I mean, and in general._

"_It finally snowed up here. London's bound to get some soon too. Hope it isn't to cold where you are. )_

"_Harry Potter"_

Rolling and tying the letter, he tied it to Ham's foot and watched as the owl gave him a sort of glare and fluttered out of the window into the mini blizzard that was so uncommonly strange.

**xXxXx**

"What are you doing boy?" a large man asked, as Harry knelt over his trunk putting the last of his stuff in it.

Harry looked up confused for a moment then smiled, "Didn't I tell you? Someone I know is picking me up today."

Vernon's face turned a bright red as he fought to control his rage.

"They are coming normally right? In a decent car?" Vernon asked and Harry shrugged, "Not my fireplace!"

"I honestly don't know," Harry shrugged again, and Vernon stormed from the room.

He closed his trunk and clicked the lock before sitting on it and looking around the small room. He had been here for less then three weeks and he was leaving again. He supposed this place never really would become his home no matter _how_ hard he tried. Not that it mattered. He wondered if Dumbledore knew...

Hopping up, he let Hedwig out of her cage, knowing that the bright owl would find her way to him if need be. After all, it was probably best to have as little luggage as possible. Watching the owl fly out the window, and soar over the snowy lanes and into the sky made him smile. How wonderful it must be to be free like that...

A sudden knocking at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he stared out the window to see a small blue car parked in front of the house. His heart skipped and he hurried out of his room and down the stairs. What he saw gave him the sudden desire to laugh. His uncle Vernon was red faced and nervous while trying to deal with poor Remus Lupin and a male Harry did not recognize.

"I'm sorry," the man said with an American accent, "I don't think-"

"Don't you try to fool me! You're just like the rest of them! Take the boy and get out of here this instant!" Vernon hissed. "I won't tol-

"Harry!" Remus smiled, waving at him, "We came to get you."

"The muggle way I see," Harry grinned and Remus' smile disappeared.

"You ready?" Remus asked carefully, confusing Harry.

"Yeah, my trunks upstairs," the younger male replied.

"I'll help you get it," the werewolf smiled again.

"You will not step into this house hooligan!" Vernon hissed.

"Remus, I don't think-"

"The sooner we get the boys trunk, the sooner we will be out of here," Remus pointed out calmly.

Unable to fight this logic, Vernon stepped aside and let the Wizard pass and Harry led him up to his room. They stood in silence as Remus looked around before they lifted the heavy trunk and started to leave. Remus stopped before they reached the door.

Without turning around, he said, "I know this may sound odd, but it would be much better if you refrained from magical terms while at my place. Daniel will be there a while with us (it was sort of short term) and he's a muggle."

"Oh! That explains-"

Harry couldn't complete his sentence as Remus started moving again. Soon, the doors were closed, trunk packed in the boot of the car and Harry was ready to crawl into the back seat. He turned around and waved to his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin who were staring out the window.

Hey, it was a whole year till he'd see them again and that was something to be happy about!


	3. That's Classified

**Disclaimer: **Last I checked, the only think I owned was a couple of Manga and some plush dolls. Instead, I am owned by my cat, Sarin, the Satanist kitty from hell. Oh wait, I want to buy Danny-Boy!

**A/N** w00t! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've gotten writers block boohoo... I'll try to update faster though! It shant be TOO hard, shant it? Wait... did that even make since...? Well, this chapter is laid back. Just something to get meh juices flowin' again... BTW Lakenheath AFB is real, and I'm not making it up! I used to live there when I first got to England! I also went to the BX in Mildenhall AFB... Wait, none of you non-air force brats wouldn't get this... Oh well, carry on...

I actually wrote this about a month ago, but 1) I forgot my password and 2) I've been on my dads computer which doesn't let me get onto anything that needs a password /except/ aohell...

Chapter Two: _That's Classified_

* * *

"So, um, Daniel?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" The brown haired male looked up at him from his spot on the table, sipping his water.

"What do you do for a living?" Harry asked.

"I'm in the US Air Force," Daniel shrugged slightly, "I was on temporary assignment in Lakenheath AFB when I decided to talk to Remus."

"Oh, well that answers my second question," the young male smiled sheepishly.

He'd been with Remus and Daniel for four days, but he found he didn't really know much about the older male. He knew he liked him though. He found it hard not to like him. The cheerful smile, and the desire to learn... He could imagine Hermione becoming great friends with him quickly.

"So..." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right," Harry replied.

It had been difficult talking to him sometimes though, Harry realized. He wasn't used to talking to adults as an equal, for starters. Then there was the whole muggle thing... Harry sighed, getting the feeling Daniel was also holding something back. Could he be a vampire or something? No, he'd been out in the sun...

"Where do you do to school?" Daniel asked at last.

"Hogwarts."

Daniel leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. He looked interested.

"Hogwarts? Where is that? Is it a public school?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, as if to try to decide how to answer the question. Daniel's gaze didn't leave him, almost as if the male didn't realize he was staring. Harry laughed, slightly nervously. It was weird having someone give him so much attention.

"It's well... a school... In Scotland... A really prestigious boarding school. Middle through High..." he rubbed his chin, "I guess other then that it's pretty normal..."

"I've never heard of it," Daniel admitted, "But hey, it's a British school, right?"

Harry nodded, as if missing the fact Daniel wasn't asking a question. Daniel laughed softly, before sipping his water.

"How are you and Remus related?" Harry asked, blunter then he meant too.

"Huh? Oh, we have the same mother," Daniel shrugged, "But... she died when I was a kid."

"Oh..."

Daniel shrugged, trying not to remember the incident.

"I sort of know what that's like," Harry said after a moment, "Both my parents died when I was little."

"How?"

Daniel was giving Harry that same naive questioning gaze, and Harry began to wonder if he realized he was doing it. It was kind of... Harry couldn't think of the right word. Annoying? No... Curios? Well, yes, but... Intense seemed to fit too...

"They were murdered by a man named Voldermort..." Harry said finally.

"Voldermort? Did they lock him up?" Daniel's gaze didn't falter.

"No, he got away," the young male looked down, both sad and aggravated. "They can't catch him..."

"That's horrible..."

Almost as if he didn't think about it, Daniel reached over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, startling the younger male. He looked up, and saw Daniel's smile. He couldn't help but smile in return.

**xXxXx**

"So, you two are getting along?"

Daniel and Harry shared a look. Both of them wanted to say yes, but wanted to see if the other would have said the same thing. This time Harry smiled first. Remus watched, chuckling softly.

"Well, that's good," he said, sitting on the couch next to Harry, "Sorry I had to leave earlier."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged.

"You get the job?" Daniel asked, stretching tiredly.

"They'll call."

Daniel looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"What kind of jobs have you had?" Daniel questioned.

"A few odd ones... I was a Defense- Gym teacher once," Remus said, "At Hogwarts."

"Gym? Doesn't seem like you... I could see more history or something..."

Remus snorted into his drink, having imagined Binns being sacked so he could get the job. Harry smiled, also having thought along those lines. Daniel remind clueless.

"I can see you being a History teacher, actually," Remus said after a moment.

"I was once... sort of," Daniel half smiled.

"Sort of...?"

"Classified."

"Really?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Daniel smiled back.

"Not really," he said after a moment, "but I know some people in the 'Classified' business."

"Like... Area... 50... Something," Harry shrugged, "In America... You know what I'm talking about?"

"Ahh... The Alien HQ Area 51," Daniel smiled.

"Are there really aliens there? Or alien technology?"

"That's Classified."

Whether Daniel was joking or not, Harry couldn't tell. He just kept that kind-hearted smile on his face, before picking up a book to read while Remus turned on the TV.

Yes, Harry decided. Daniel was a good person. He did in fact like him. Though why he had to admit this to himself so professionally was beyond him.


	4. I’ve got to go back to Lakenheath

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Stargate or Harry Potter. Oh, but in a years time I might own a Dell Desktop!

**A/N: **Let's see, the last chapter was laid back, as is this one. The plot is finally starting to creep in, and as you can see Carter notices the presence of a Gua'Uld. Probably when they landed in Heathrow. (The airport, I landed there too!) And... I'm not to sure I like how the story is developing. I don't think it will work the way I had it planned originally. (Meaning Danny doesn't find out about magic, till they run into Voldermort-Gua'Uld.) I mean, it would work best, but... /

BTW… RAFB means Royal Air Force Base, that's what they called Lakenheath and Mildenhall and all them.

Chapter Three: _I've got to go back to Lakenheath_

* * *

"Um, Daniel?" Harry said, knocking on the door to the older male's room, a phone in the other hand.

He knocked again, but he didn't get a reply. He turned the knob and was about to open the door when he heard a loud crash downstairs. His eyes widened and he heard someone cursing.

"Remus?" Harry asked, walking to the stairs and looking down.

"I'm okay," he heard the male call back.

Harry smiled, and went back to the room, knocking again. This time Daniel opened it, drying his hair. He blinked at Harry, as if not expecting to have seen the male. Harry held out the phone.

"It's a woman, said she has to talk to you," Harry said, answering Daniel's questioning gaze.

"Um, thanks," Daniel blinked, taking the phone, "Ah- Um, Hello? Sam? Oh, yeah but... I see..."

Daniel flashed Harry a smile before turning around and walking back into his room, closing the door. Harry stared for a moment, before shaking his head and walking downstairs. Remus was crouched on the floor, cleaning up a large puddle of water.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was washing a pot and then I accidentally knocked them all over," Remus replied, gesturing at the pots lying on the counter to dry.

"Ah."

"Who was on the phone?"

"I think it was Daniel's wife," Harry shrugged.

Remus looked up, as if this was news to him. Harry shrugged again, and Remus went back to mopping up the floor, humming softly under his breath. Harry sat down to eat breakfast.

"What's bothering you Harry?"

Harry looked over at Remus, who had finished cleaning the puddle up. He shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, I guess I was hoping I'd hear from Ron or Hermione," he said after a moment, "I mean it wasn't that long since we last talked, but..."

"You miss them." Remus finished.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Well you know you could always write them first," Remus pointed out.

Harry looked at the older male, as if the thought had never occurred to him before. He nodded his head slightly, as if thinking about it. Before he could reply Daniel entered the kitchen, dressed and looking for his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I've got to go back to Lakenheath," Daniel replied, accepting a cup of coffee from Harry.

"You're wife wants you to sit in over an hour in traffic?" Harry asked, "What did you do wrong?"

Daniel stared at Harry, confusion covering his face. After a moment it occurred to him what he was talking to, and he started laughing.

"Oh, Sam's not my wife," he smiled, "she's just a coworker."

"Oh," Harry said, staring. "I..."

"You're not the first person, don't worry," Daniel shrugged, "but yeah, I need to get to Lakenheath."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Ah- problems have arisen," Daniel shrugged, downing the coffee and pulling on his shoes.

"Classified stuff?" Harry asked, joking.

"Actually, yes it is," Daniel replied without looking up. "I'll be back as soon as I can, thanks for letting me stay here, Remus."

"No problem," Remus replied, waving to his half-brother.

Daniel half waved back and left. Harry and Remus sat in silence, Harry eating and Remus doing dishes. After a moment, a though occurred to Harry.

"Remus, how is he going to get to RAFB?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at him blankly, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

**xXxXxXx**

"MajorCarter, when will DoctorJackson get here?" A tall dark skinned man asked.

"Half an hour or so, he says he's taking the subway as far as he could," the blonde haired female replied, glancing at her watch, "Then an airman's going to pick him up on his way in."

"I see," the male replied.

Carter looked at him for a moment, before looking at the computer again, arms folded over her chest. The diagnostics were correct, and yet, somehow none of it made since. She chewed the inside of her lip, thinking.

"Is something wrong, MajorCarter?"

"Yeah Teal'c, I told you how I felt the presence of a Gua'Uld earlier, didn't I?" Carter asked, and Teal'c nodded, "Well, I've done research. There haven't been any reports of anyone with Gua'Uld like characteristics around here. Not for a very long time, anyways."

"Then what is the problem?"

"What if it's a Tok'Ra or something?" Carter asked, "Or if it really is a Gua'Uld, where did it come from?"

"I see. It is indeed a problem."

Carter smiled.


	5. Too far to Lakenheath stopped here

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything from Harry Potter or Stargate that sounds familiar.

**AN**- The King with No Name is both real and unreal. He was a character from a Welsh and English Folktale about eight hundred years ago, and then, at that point in time, he was supposed to have been dead for about two hundred years. So roughly, this guy is eight hundred years old. The fact that the people went against him and took him down is something I did on my own. He wasn't supposed to be a good king, and yet, he wasn't a bad king either. (Not in the folk tales that I could find anyways.) So... He just was. He was of The King of the Crossing Places. (ha-ha. I wonder if any of you know where that's from...)

I'd like to point out two things, one of which Orlandie so kindly brought up. I guess I didn't take into consideration I might have been the only one who went to England. (Three years and LOVED it!) But, Heathrow is an airport, in London (I think. Or around there.) I'm just guessing Remus' house is near London, in all honesty it could be anywhere. And Lakenheath RAFB is an hour away from London on a good day. On a _normal _day it could take up to two hours. London, is the capital of the UK, and Lakenheath is an American AFB that just happens to be there. Daniel, Remus and Harry are near London. Sam and Teal'c are at Lakenheath.

And second, Crydwyn and my spelling errors. Thank you! I'm used to spelling words how I say them, so that's why Gua'Uld- Goa'Uld (it's the latter, apparently...) and I probably never would have caught onto that. Thank you very much! And then Tok'Ra-Tok'ra. Even though Ra is a name it is lowercase...? I didn't know that... Once again, you are very kind. (bows).

Chapter Four: _Too far... to London... stopped... here..._

* * *

"Hey Daniel," Sam said, looking up as the male entered the room.

"Hello Sam, what do you got?" Daniel asked, pulling out a chair at the desk and sitting down.

"I'm looking for a Goa'Uld or Tok'ra," Sam said, nodding at the monitor, "I've been thinking... I'm almost positive I felt one when we were at Heathrow Airport."

"A Goa'Uld..." Daniel repeated slowly, looking at Sam carefully. "At the airport?"

"I'm not saying he was at the airport, but it was only there that I felt his presence," the blond nodded, "I guess I thought it was jetlag at first, but, I'm almost positive it was a Goa'Uld..."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but look at this," Sam smirked, turning the monitor to face him.

"_The king with no name's tomb has been discovered, after he was supposed to have been resting peacefully for eight hundred years. It appears that someone has recently broke in into, making people wonder what has been stolen," _Daniel read aloud, scanning the rest of the newspaper article before coming across something that interested him, "_The King with no name was said to have a godlike ego, until the people joined together and took him down, sealing him into his own grave, leaving the body behind. Of course this makes no since because…" _

Daniel finished reading the article and handed it back to Sam who had an almost 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. Daniel half smiled and leaned back rubbing his chin deep in thought.

"So, this King with no name... How can you be buried without your body?" Daniel asked.

"It would be easy if you were a symbiote..."

"Which would also explain why nothing appears to be stolen," Daniel nodded, "But then, who on Earth would know that this king was a Goa'Uld."

"You said it yourself, who on _Earth_ would know?"

"So you're saying someone with knowledge of... You know, this could be worse then we thought..." Daniel said suddenly.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Much worse..."

**xXxXxXx**

Harry had been lying on the floor on his stomach, a remote in his hand watching the small television. Remus was near by, curled up on the couch, a book propped up on his lap, a biscuit stuffed between his teeth.

"What happens when the full moon comes?" Harry asked absent-mindedly.

"You'll go to see the Weaslys, that is, if you want too," Remus mumbled, without even looking up.

Harry rolled onto his back to look at Remus and raised an eyebrow but before he could speak, there was a loud crack and a lime green haired Tonks stood in the middle of the room, before collapsing and breathing heavily.

"Tonks!"

Both males were up and staring at her in a flash, but she just waved her hand and let herself fall over onto her back. Remus magicked her a glass of water, and he knelt next to her worried.

"Tonks, what happened?" Harry asked, looking at her worried.

"De- Deatheaters," she gasped, "Too far... to London... stopped... here..."

"You were attacked by Deatheaters?" Remus asked, handing her the glass of water as she more then willingly gulped it down.

"No... Yes... uhh..."

Tonks' eyes fluttered shut, and for awhile Harry and Remus simply sat there, listening to her soft, even breathing. Remus bit his bottom lip, and folded his arms lost in thought. After a moment he stood, and gently lifted Tonks onto the couch before ducking out of the room.

"Remus!" Harry said, peeking after him.

"I'm going to contact Minerva, see what happened," Remus said, searching around for his floo powder, "keep an eye Tonks to see if she wakes up."

Harry nodded, before turning to look at the female sleeping on the couch. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, listening to Remus talking to McGonagall in the kitchen, but the phone rang and he was snapped out of his would-be trance.

Apparently Remus heard it to because he froze, before calling "Harry could you-?"

"Yeah, sure," he sighed, getting up and searching for the phone, "Um, Hello? Daniel? Oh, Remus is in the kitchen... What? Oh, I don't know. Cleaning or something. Oh hey, the news is on..." Harry turned up the volume slightly, watching it for a moment, "Yeah, I'm watching it too... But... Oh, _shit. _What? No reason, sorry, sorry. What? Talk to Remus? Um, sure..." he lowered the phone and called to the older male, who almost trotted into the room and Harry handed him the phone, eyes glued on to the TV.

He heard Remus talking in the kitchen, and assumed he had 'hung up' on McGonagall. But... the news... Once again, the camera focused on a large shield with four symbols etched onto it, one in each corner. A snake, a lion, a raven and a badger. There was no mistaking it.

The muggles just got a look on Hogwarts.


End file.
